Without a King
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: What happened after the fall of X-Death. This is an FF5 fic, people! A stand-alone. Writer: Hippo


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.  
  
Without A King By Hippo  
  
Bartz sat alone on the branch of his favorite tree. It was the first time he had sat there for a long time, and he found it the perfect place to unwind for his months of adventures. He had helped save the world, but there were countless thoughts in his mind.  
  
There were times he had thought about his lost friend, Galuf. He was in a better place, along with all of his own friends, but he had a fourteen year- old granddaughter with no place to go except the kingdom of which she was now queen. Bartz trusted her, for she was well beyond her age in maturity, but he knew she was alone.  
  
Like him. Tragedy happens, realized Bartz. He remembered the sudden death of his mother. He remembered how his father kept telling him he was lucky to have been asleep, so he didn't have to see it, but Bartz was not asleep and saw it all. He remembered his final talk with her, just hours before she died. He had asked her what love is, and her reply was that she couldn't tell him. Her only advice was that he would find someone, and that they would feel it in their hearts for a long time. Of course he had encountered plenty of women in his adult life, but he wasn't too interested.  
  
Every now and then, Bartz thought about Faris. She was a princess, but she didn't care about that. She knew it would cost her the freedom she cherished so much, so she returned to her pirate ship. He had always wondered if her mates had known she was a woman. She certainly seemed to lack any interest in men, at least in the romantic sense. Now that he had thought about it, Bartz wondered if Faris could even love anyone.  
  
Of all his companions on his adventure, Bartz thought about Reina the most. Of them all, she cheered him up the most during difficult times. She was also fun to talk to, and he even admitted she was very pretty. He sometimes wondered why he didn't try to become more than just friends with her.  
  
"Can the thought!" he ordered himself out loud. They had become good friends on their adventures, but that was different. The really didn't have much in common. She was a princess, and he was a wanderer. She deserved someone better. Perhaps some wealthy prince or duke from a far away land, like in the bedtime fairy tales his mother used to tell him as a child.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he head something below him. He couldn't see through the leaves, but he knew for sure that something climbing up the tree towards his branch. He had neglected to bring his sword and armor, so he was virtually defenseless. The main evil was destroyed, but there were still creatures dispersed throughout the world. Cautiously, Bartz turned his head to the right, and he saw what had taken a seat right next to him.  
  
"Hi!" said Reina, brightly and slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hi," replied Bartz, in attempt to hide his nervousness.  
  
"I scared you, didn't I?" suspected Reina with a wicked grin.  
  
"Did not!" defended Bartz in a similar tone.  
  
"That's okay, Bartz, I can't hurt you that badly!" she giggled as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"So what are you doing in these parts, anyway?" asked the wanderer.  
  
"Adventure's pretty addictive," she replied with a laugh. "I was thinking about going for a hunt, and then I realized, 'I think there's prey in that tree that look suspiciously like Bartz."'  
  
Suddenly, Bartz noticed the smile fade from her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm so alone," sighed Reina. "My father's gone. I know he's in a better place, but now we're without a king."  
  
"What about your sister?" asked Bartz.  
  
"Faris? She's a complete stranger now. She isn't the sister that disappeared years ago," Reina sadly replied. "Which is why I think I'm going to follow in her footsteps and give up the throne."  
  
Bartz eyes widened. Reina knew he was shocked, but could say nothing more.  
  
"You can't do that," objected Bartz. "Who will take care of the country?"  
  
"The chancellor will take over the domain," Reina said. "He'll rebuild us into a new age."  
  
"But Reina," reminded Bartz, "you have so much more experience than anyone in the castle. You've seen evil with your own eyes. If, heaven forbid, it should ever arise again, you would be ready for it."  
  
"I'm sure I would," replied Reina, with tears threatening her beautiful blue eyes. "But I don't know if I would still be me. I mean, when I was out there, I had my companions. Now I don't."  
  
"I'm lonely, too," said Bartz. "Both of my parents are gone as well, only I'm an only child."  
  
Reina laughed weakly. It cheered her up a little, but not much.  
  
"Thanks," said Reina suddenly,  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You've been such a good friend the whole time," she complemented. And she placed her arm around him.  
  
Bartz began to feel tense inside. He knew why he did, for he wanted to be more than just friends with her. He ordered himself to can the thought again, for he had no idea what she felt about him. But then, he began to feel differently. No other woman was so affectionate to him. No other woman understood him properly. And he knew deep down inside, he knew that if he didn't admit it, he would wonder for the rest of his life what might have happened.  
  
Before he knew it, he couldn't take it anymore. "Tell her!" he heard his own voice cry out inside.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her beaming eyes making contact with his. She knew he wanted to say something, but he wondered if he should. He wanted to say, for he felt if he didn't he might explode.  
  
"I love you, Reina."  
  
Reina gasped as she felt her heart skip a beat. Tears of joy streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh, Bartz, I love you too!" With that, she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming!"  
  
"You're not," Bartz gently replied as he kissed her again. It was a relief, for he had thought he would have made a fool out of himself. He was not surprised she loved him back, but he didn't know she was ready to admit her feelings the way he was.  
  
Just then, Reina back her face and made eye contact with the man she loved. She seemed very serious.  
  
"Bartz," began Reina, very nervously, "I think.......maybe...." She paused.  
  
"What?" asked Bartz. He knew she was shy. He just wanted to motivate her.  
  
"Perhaps," she continued, "we should reign.........together.......as King and Queen."  
  
Bartz nearly fell from the branch he was sitting on.  
  
"Is she serious?" he thought. "I don't know anything about being a king, and how could she want to spend the rest of her life with me? I'm too different. On the other hand, I love her. I just don't know."  
  
Reina continued to look into his eyes. Finally, he decided to tell her. She was such a wonderful person. She didn't deserve such suspense.  
  
"Sure," he finally released, unable to think of anything else before they became locked in a tight hug, which seemed to last forever.  
  
"So Galuf was right," whispered Reina without emotion.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You did have the hots for me!"  
  
With that, she pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around him. Finally understanding, Bartz wrapped his arms around Reina, and they were locked together. His mother was right. They had felt it in their hearts for a long time.  
  
But then, a curious thought popped into his mind.  
  
"Hey wait," said Bartz all of a sudden.  
  
"For what?" asked his bride.  
  
"Aren't I supposed to propose to YOU?"  
  
"Get with the times, hon!" she giggled as she took his hand in hers and planted another kiss on his face. "Besides, I'm not just any woman!"  
  
Together they, they climbed down the tree, mounted, and began their way back to the castle. They could hardly wait to tell their friends the wonderful news.  
  
The End 


End file.
